Kaptein Sabeltann og Jungelens hjerte
by Mar Komi
Summary: Det finnes en rubin, stor som en knyttneve og rød som blod. Det sier i hvert fall legenden, for ingen har sett Jungelens hjerte på nesten to hundre år. Ikke at Kongen på havet lar seg stoppe av dét.
1. Første kapittel

_**Første kapittel**_

Det stinket av svette, vanndamp og tung parfyme, ispedd en og annen os av opium. Kaptein Sabeltann hadde ikke for vane å frekventere bordeller, men var likevel temmelig sikker på at det var slik de alle luktet. Dette var riktignok et av de bedre etablissementene. Lyst og forholdsvis rent, luksus for de som kunne betale for det. Første stopp for mange av mennene hans når de fikk landlov i Port Providence (til de gikk tom for penger og måtte senke standarden). Kapteinen deres derimot, som absolutt hadde råd til det som ble tilbudt, ville aldri frivillig satt sine høyhælte sko her. Han kom bare når forretninger drev ham til det. Slik som nå.

Han befant seg i vestibylen, foran en tom resepsjonistdesk, og stirret intenst mot døra bak den, hvis stedets innehaver Marianne nylig hadde forsvunnet ut gjennom. Det betydde på ingen måte at han ikke holdt resten av rommet under oppsyn. Han hadde gjennom årene opparbeidet seg en årvåkenhet få andre kunne skilte med, og i sidesynet fulgte han med på de mange unge damene som satt på de fløyelstrukne benkene langs veggen. En av dem hadde prøvd å forføre ham fra det øyeblikket han kom, ved å løfte på skjørtene og vise fram stadig mer av et par delikate, hvite bein. Han fnyste lavt. Hva innbilte hun seg?

Langemann hadde hørt fnyset hans og kikket på ham. Han så det i øyekroken, det også, og snudde på hodet for å møte blikket hans. Kvartermesteren hadde, i motsetning til ham selv, hengt fra seg hatten og frakken på stativet ved døra, et tydelig tegn på at han følte seg hjemme. Han hadde for en gangs skyld ikke flettet håret, men latt det henge løst over skuldrene, skjøvet inn bak ørene, noe som framhevet de markante trekkene i ansiktet på en ny og, helt ærlig, ypperlig måte. Sabeltann lurte på hvor han hadde gjemt kniven. Det var ikke lov med våpen i Mariannes _Røde Lanterne_, men Langemann hadde sine knep. Han så på kapteinen som om han ventet at han skulle si noe, men Sabeltann slapp å tenke ut hva, for i samme øyeblikket kom endelig den han hadde ventet på.

Tiger-Tim veltet ut gjennom døra, med den ene armen rundt en ung kvinne i bare mamelukkene og den andre rundt en ung mann med enda mindre tøy på. I den ene hånden hadde han en vinflaske og gestikulerte stort med den til hilsen. «Kaptein Sabeltann!» utbrøt han og gliste bredt. «Et sjelden syn i disse dager, men desto gledeligere.»

«Herr Turpin,» hilste kapteinen tørt tilbake, og Timothy Turpin ga ham den samme responsen som alltid: «Herr Turpin er min far, kaptein. Tim, min kjære, det er _Tim _for deg!»

Sabeltann kommenterte det ikke. Tim var som vanlig mye å ta inn. Han var ikledd et underskjørt og et hvalbeinskorsett, samt en åpen slåbrok med krage av tigerskinn. Hans trang til å understreke kallenavnet sitt gjennom klærne var tilsynelatende også gjeldende på bordeller. Ansiktet var nylig pudret, men den skjeve parykken, som for øvrig var en kvinneparykk, antydet at det hadde gått forholdsvis hastig for seg.

«Og Langemann.» Han slapp taket i sine to følgesvenner, dyttet vinflasken inn i armene på mannen og gikk gledesstrålende bort til kvartermesteren. «Jeg er glad for å se at ryktene om din død var sterkt overdrevne.» Han la en hånd mot kinnet hans. Langemann leet ikke så mye som en muskel. «Jeg gråt da jeg hørte det, vennen. Jeg tenkte: En sånn vakker juvel… tapt. Hvordan _går _det med deg?»

«Bare fint,» svarte Langemann.

Tiger-Tim klappet ham varsomt. «Godt å høre.» Han rygget litt, som for å liksom ta inn hele synet. «Ah… du er så…» Han la tre fingre mot leppene sine og laget en kysselyd.

Det vibrerte i Langemanns munnviker. Kapteinen kvalte et knurr bakerst i halsen. Han lurte på om Langemann hadde lagt opp til dette, at det var derfor han hadde slått ut håret, i bokstavelig forstand. Som for å understreke hvordan det overhode ikke hadde begynt å tynnes ut på hodet hans, til tross for at han var nesten førti år (denne sommeren, om kapteinen hadde regnet riktig, og det gjorde han stort sett). Det skulle ikke forundre ham. Langemann visste godt hvilken effekt han hadde på folk. Han overlot aldri noe til tilfeldighetene.

Tiger-Tim dumpet ned i stolen bak skrivebordet og trakk den halvnakne unge damen ned på kneet sitt. Den unge mannen stilte seg ved siden av, med armen lekent rundt halsen hans. Kaptein Sabeltann kjente at tålmodigheten var i ferd med å renne ut. Dette var ikke et forretningsmøte etter hans standard.

«Jeg gikk med på å møte deg her,» sa han. «Kan vi komme til saken?»

«Selvsagt, kaptein, selvsagt!»

«_Uten _vitner. Jeg har ingen interesse av å flagge intensjonene mine for andre kapteiners småspioner.»

«Men, kaptein,» stogget Tim og strøk den unge kvinnen over det gylne håret, «Lily her er da ingen spion. Er du vel, Lily?»

«Nei,» fniste hun og kysset øreflippen hans.

«Og ikke William heller,» fortsatte Tiger-Tim og kløp gutten i den ene rumpeballen.

«Det vet du pent lite om,» argumenterte Sabeltann. «Men jeg vet at Lily og William møter mange pirater, og at pirater gjerne plaprer når de bare stimuleres riktig. Og slike små forretningshemmeligheter kan være en veldig lukrativ vare. Eller hva, Lily?»

Lily bare smilte.

«For all del.» sa Tiger-Tim og kysset henne på leppene. «Beklager, mine skjønne, dere får vente på meg på rommet.»

Han kysset William også, og de slapp ham, påtatt motvillig, og forlot rommet. Resten av kvinnene fulgte straks etter dem, da Marianne vinket på dem fra dørkarmen. Langemann smilte da han så henne.

Sabeltann hogget blikket i Tiger-Tim. «Nå?»

Tim lente seg bakover i stolen. «Prinsen av Wales' gullreserve er ikke lenger på San Rafael.»

«Takk, det vet jeg. Jeg har nettopp endevendt den øya.»

«Men den har vært der,» bekreftet Tim. «En lite fugl hvisket meg i øret at den var der så sent som den femtende januar. Så den må ha blitt flyttet en gang mellom da og da _du _var der.»

«Vi ankom den tjueførste.»

Tiger-Tim klikket med tunga. «_Så _nær… Om du bare ikke hadde blitt så distrahert underveis. Men selvsagt, Langemann _kan _jo være temmelig distraherende. Jeg klandrer deg ikke.»

Sabeltann smalnet blikket, men Langemann kom ham i forkjøpet: «Hva har du hørt?»

«Jeg hørte dere hadde en liten avstikker til Gral.»

Kapteinen sluttet aldri å la seg imponere av Tiger-Tims eksepsjonelle evne til å innhente informasjon. Lite, om noe, gikk for seg i Karibien uten at Tim visste om det. Det var tross alt en grunn til at Sabeltann var villig til å holde ut all eksentrisiteten hans, og likevel kom for å kjøpe denne informasjonen fra tid til annen. Han skulle gjerne hørt hva mer han visste, og ikke minst hvor han hadde fått denne informasjonen fra, men lot det ligge.

«Den lille fuglen din vet ikke tilfeldigvis _hvor _den ble flyttet?»

«Nei.»

«Så hva har du til meg?»

«Angående prinsens skatt? Ingenting.»

«Ingenting?» Sabeltann stirret på ham. «Kaller du meg inn til et møte bare for å si at du har _ingenting_?»

«Selvfølgelig ikke, kaptein. Jeg vet du er en travel mann. Jeg har noe annet.»

«Noe annet?»

«Noe bedre.»

Kaptein og kvartermester vekslet blikk. «Havna hadde krydd av skuter om så var tilfelle,» sa Sabeltann.

«Det er sjelden du sitter på noe det ikke blir budkrig om, Tim,» la Langemann til.

«Om jeg hadde snakket høyt om det, ja. Absolutt, de hadde gått mann av huse om de hadde fått nyss om dette. Det er såpass. Men, nei, jeg ville tilby deg dette helt eksklusivt. Før alle andre.»

«Jaha, hvorfor denne spesialbehandlingen?»

Tiger-Tim så nesten fornærmet ut. «Du er min beste kunde, kaptein! Vårt samarbeid har vært riktig så lukrativt for begge parter, om jeg får si det selv. Det skulle da bare mangle at jeg ga deg litt spesialbehandling.»

«Så hva er det?»

Tiger-Tims øyne fikk et nesten fandenivoldsk lys. «Jungelens hjerte.»

Sabeltann hørte fnyset fra Langemann samtidig som han slapp ut sitt eget. «Jungelens hjerte er en myte.»

«Å?»

«Og det vet du. Du vet godt at menn har lett like hardt og desperat etter den som etter El Dorado. Og at nesten like mange menn har dødd i forsøket. Ingen har funnet den. Fordi den, i likhet med El Dorado, ikke fins.»

«Mange har lett,» nikket Tim. «Og noen har funnet. For den rette prisen skal jeg gi deg noe som viser veien.»

«Enda et kart?» snøftet Sabeltann. «Sist du solgte meg et kart seilte jeg hele veien rundt Kapp Horn bare for å finne en tom øy.»

Tiger-Tim slo armene ut. «Og nå vet vi det, kaptein! Nå _vet_ vi at Lama Rama ikke fins. Vi kan ikke ha rett hver gang.» Han lente seg fram. «Men denne gangen, denne gangen har jeg det fra en førstehåndskilde.»

«Du har det fra noen som har vært der?»

«Det stemmer. Og vet du hva det beste er? Det er ikke langt unna. Det er her. Her i Karibien.»

Sabeltann var ikke overbevist. «Hvor?»

«Nå, _det _er opplysningene jeg prøver å selge deg, kaptein.»

«Og hva vil det koste meg?»

«Tretti spanske pesos. Og den vanlige ti prosenten av en eventuell profitt.»

Kapteinen fnyste. «Kom, Langemann. Vi er ferdige her.»

De snudde seg for å gå, men akkurat slik Sabeltann hadde forutsett fikk de bare tatt et par skritt før Tiger-Tim ropte etter dem. «Tjuefem, kaptein.»

Sabeltann stoppet og kikket på ham over skulderen. «Femten.»

«Kaptein!» jamret Tiger-Tim. «Du flår meg! Tror du slikt som dette er _enkelt _å komme over?»

«Nei,» svarte Sabeltann tørt. «Og noen har sikkert jobbet veldig hardt for det.»

«Tjue?»

«Men da beholder jeg hele profitten. I og med at det er ekstremt lite sannsynlig at det faktisk blir noen.»

Tiger-Tim rynket ansiktet sammen i en furten grimase. «Da vil jeg ha forskuddsbetalt.»

«Bare gi meg kartet, du.»

«A-ah, forskudd! Penger nå, opplysninger etterpå. Det er fremdeles noen tråder som må nøstes opp. Om du mener alvor.»

Sabeltann så på sin nestkommanderende. «Hører du, Langemann, nå prøver han å selge oss noe han ikke engang har. Noen er i ferd med å miste teften, tror jeg. Kom.»

De begynte å gå mot døra igjen.

«Jaja,» sukket Tiger-Tim. «Da får det gå til Torelli.»

Sabeltann kikket seg nok en gang over skulderen. «Sa ikke du nettopp at du tilbød meg dette _eksklusivt_?»

Tiger-Tim smilte unnskyldende, men virket mest glad for å få oppmerksomheten hans igjen. «Jeg ville helst selge til deg, kaptein, da det øker oddsen betraktelig for at Hjertet faktisk blir funnet. Torelli har en utsøkt sans for mote, det er sant, men når det kommer til erfaring, ferdigheter og rent intellekt har han mye å gå på sammenliknet Kongen på havet. Det vet alle. Klart, _om _han skulle finne Jungelens hjerte, kan folks oppfatning fort snu…»

«Kæpten...,» begynte Langemann, men Sabeltann brøt ham av: «Halvparten nå, resten når du leverer.»

«Greit.» Tiger-Tim slo håndflatene mot bordplata. «Du vil ikke angre, kaptein.»

«Vi får håpe det, for din skyld.» Sabeltann visste at truslene hans falt flatt, men følte likevel behovet for å markere seg. «Og jeg går med på dette utelukkende fordi det er deg, Tim.»

«Jeg er smigret.»

«Ikke vær det.»

Sabeltann talte opp ti blanke sølvpesos fra pengeposen sin og slapp dem i bordet med et høyt klirr, og Tiger-Tim sopet dem sammen med et tilfreds smil. «Strålende. Møt meg her i morgen tidlig, så skal du få varene dine. Og nå, om du vil unnskylde meg, har jeg en avtale på bakrommet med mine vakre små.» Han reiste seg og lot blikket gli opp og ned den ranke kapteinskikkelsen foran seg. «Bli med om du vil.»

Sabeltann gryntet.

«Nei vel. Hva med deg, Langemann? Du vil så visst heve kvaliteten på vår lille _rendezvous._»

«Ellers takk, Tim, men jeg står over.»

«Synd. Vel, vel, da ses vi, mine herrer. Samme sted i morgen tidlig, altså.» Han rettet på parykken, blunket til Langemann og spankulerte ut av rommet.

De andre to vekslet blikk, noe forvirret, noe fortryllet, som seg hør og bør etter et møte med Tiger-Tim.

«Betalte jeg ham akkurat på forskudd?»

«Ai, kæpten. Noen er i ferd med å miste teften, tror jeg.»


	2. Andre kapittel

_**Andre kapittel**_

Langemann hadde våknet til lyder som disse såpass mange ganger at han nesten hadde opparbeidet en slags immunitet mot dem. Det gikk derfor et minutt eller to før ståket brøt inn i bevisstheten hans og dro ham ublidt ut av søvnen. Han presset øynene opp, slapp et langsomt sukk og strakk på den lange kroppen sin under teppet, før han rullet seg over på ryggen og sukket igjen. Marianne våknet også til liv ved siden av ham. Hun skjøv seg opp på en albue og tittet over ham mot døra. «Det er min kaptein,» sa han, før hun rakk å spørre.

«Hvordan vet du det?»

«Etter noen år vet man det bare.»

Ropingen kom fra et sted nede i gangen, i retning vestibylen. Det var ikke mulig å fange opp enkeltord, men Sabeltann lød utvilsomt ganske rasende. Langemann sukket for tredje gang, kastet av seg teppet og svingte seg ut av sengen. Han forhastet seg ikke, men tok seg god tid mens han samlet sammen klærne sine og fikk dem på seg.

Brølene utefra økte jevnt i intensitet og styrke, og Marianne hadde satt seg opp og så mot døra med en stadig dypere fure av bekymring. «Tiger-Tim må ha lurt ham.»

«Åpenbart,» svarte Langemann i det han trakk på seg støvlene. Han fisket noen mynter opp fra pungen sin og la dem på bordet under vinduet.

Marianne kikket på ham. «Du trenger ikke betale, vet du.»

«Du tilbyr en tjeneste og jeg betaler for den,» sa han kort. «Det er ingenting å skamme seg over.»

Han trodde egentlig ikke det var særlig mye skam inne i bildet, men det var viktig for ham å markere grensene. Han og Mariannes relasjon var riktignok gammel, kjær og full av gjensidig respekt, men når alt kom til alt, pur forretning. Han stoppet i den åpne dørkarmen likevel og smilte til henne. «Takk.»

«Takk selv.»

«Langemann!» Brølene var mulig å tyde nå som døra var åpen.

«Og gå og få den bråkebøtta ut av mitt bordell,» fortsatte Marianne.

Langemann nikket og satte endelig opp farten. «Ja, ja, ja, jeg kommer.»

Som ventet fant han Sabeltann sammen med Tiger-Tim. De befant seg i trappen i vestibylen, med kapteinen på et av de nederste trinnene, hyttende opp mot Tim og den lille flokken hans som hadde samlet seg øverst. Oppe på galleriet, som løp langs det meste av rommet, var det enda flere. Nysgjerrige gledespiker og -gutter som hang over rekkverket for å få med seg dramaet, men også typer av den mer mistenksomme sorten, uten tvil Tiger-Tims hyrede muskler. Sabeltann var i sørgelig mindretall, noe han nok var klar over, men for sint eller for stolt til å la seg hefte ved. Tim var derimot helt rolig og lot Langemann, som kom fra et av soverommene i andre etasje, passere uhindret for å slutte seg til sin kaptein.

«Han har lurt meg!» ropte Sabeltann straks han fikk øye på ham.

«Selvfølgelig har han det, kæpten,» nikket Langemann rolig. «Hva går det ut på? Ikke fått det du betalte for?»

«Visst har han fått det jeg lovte ham!» Tim hadde hørt dem. «Og levert på tiden også.»

Han slo ut en arm. Langemann kikket den veien han pekte og fikk øye på enda to menn inne ved den ene langveggen. Den ene var utvilsomt en av Tims livvakter, en skallet fyr med bulende armmuskler og en litt for trang vest. Den andre, som den første åpenbart passet på, satt på en benk ved siden av, med blikket stivt på føttene sine. Han var mørkhåret, skjegget og uflidd, og dro nervøst i skjorteermet sitt.

«Er det _han _som har kartet?» spurte Langemann.

«Han _er _kartet!» skrek Sabeltann. «Ifølge denne utspjåkete gjøken.»

«Jeg har aldri lovet deg noe kart,» parerte Tim. «Jeg lovet deg opplysninger som kunne lede deg til Jungelens hjerte, og det har jeg levert.»

«En anemisk, stum dumrian!»

«Baltazar er ingen dumrian,» protesterte Tim. «Og ikke anemisk heller. Litt stum, kanskje.»

Langemann skrittet nærmere mannen på benken. Livvakten skulte på ham, men Langemann var ikke typen som lot seg skremme av sånt, og skulte like hardt tilbake, før han tok inn synet av denne Baltazar. Førsteinntrykket hadde til en viss grad bedratt. Han så ynkelig ut, ja, men også stålsatt på samme tid. Han minnet Langemann ikke så rent lite om Valdemar, slik han hadde sett ut den dagen han kom ut fra jungelen. Hjemsøkt og herjet, men også herdet. Og han var yngre enn først antatt, kanskje i midten av trettiårene. Han gløttet så vidt opp. «Kan du veien til Jungelens hjerte?» spurte Langemann ham.

Han fikk ikke noe svar. Baltazar så bare ned.

«Han snakker ikke,» snerret Sabeltann, tilsynelatende noe mer behersket nå. «Det er derfor han går på billigsalg som et utarmet muldyr. Tim hadde ikke noe nytte av ham selv, så han lurte ham over på meg.»

«Han _har _sett Jungelens hjerte,» insisterte Tiger-Tim. «Han tilhørte et spansk mannskap som utforsket øya der den skal være gjemt. Og for så vidt den eneste av dem som returnerte.»

Langemann trakk brynene sammen og så på Baltazar igjen. «_Donde está el corazon de la selva?_» spurte han. «_Lo has visto?_»

«Det der har vi selvsagt allerede prøvd,» skjøt Tiger-Tim inn. Selv på avstand kunne de se at han himlet med øynene. «Vi har prøvd _mange_ språk.»

«Du innrømmer altså glatt at du solgte kapteinen en kjentmann som ikke kommuniserer?» spurte Langemann.

Tim slo ut armene i en uskyldig mine. «Jeg tenkte at om noen skulle klare å få noe ut av ham, så var det dere.»

«Din lille…!» begynte Sabeltann, men Tiger-Tims livvakter rykket alle et skritt fram med hendene på de kanskje ikke helt tomme sverdslirene, så han tok til fornuft og lot trusselen henge.

Langemann sukket og gikk bort til ham. «Han vant denne runden, kæpten. Kom.»

Kapteinen var ikke villig, det var åpenbart. Blikket hans flakket kort bort på kvartermesteren før det atter rettet seg mot Tiger-Tim, glødende av ulmende raseri. Men han så jo sine egne dårlige odds, så han trakk pusten langsomt inn gjennom nesa og gløttet fort bort på Langemann igjen og nikket. Han strakk ut en hånd mot Baltazar og knipset med fingrene. «Bli med meg.»

Baltazar reiste seg, mekanisk og apatisk, og tasset mot dem uten å se opp.

«Ikke Baltazar!» protesterte Tiger-Tim.

Kapteinen spant rundt og dolket ham med blikket igjen. «Jeg har betalt for ham. Han er min.»

«Du har bare betalt halvparten. Du skylder meg ennå ti pesos!»

Sabeltann lirte av seg en obskønitet. Baltazar, som hadde stanset midlertidig opp under Tiger-Tims protester, begynte å gå mot ham igjen. Livvakten prøvde å avskjære ham, men Langemann trakk fram den lange kniven han hadde hatt i støvelen, så flintskallen flyttet fokus, trakk sin egen kniv fra beltet og kom mot ham i stedet. Oppe på galleriet klikket det i flere musketthaner.

Så mye for våpenforbud.

«Nå gjorde du noe dumt, Langemann,» ropte Tiger-Tim. Han lød egentlig mest skuffet.

«Virkelig?» Kapteinen løftet blikket opp mot ham. «Skal du skyte oss nå, Tim? Drepe dine mest innbringende kunder? Og hvis du tror at andre kapteiner ikke kommer til å stille spørsmål ved det faktum at du henrettet oss over _ti pesos_, etter en svindel du selv initierte, så kjenner du ikke piratene slik jeg gjør!»

Han vinket Langemann til seg og kvartermesteren rygget tilbake til ham, men senket verken knivet eller blikket. Baltazar hadde også klart å forflytte seg helt bort til dem nå. Han sto noen skritt til siden og stirret fremdeles i gulvet.

«Jeg lar deg beholde de andre ti,» snerret Sabeltann videre. «Men jeg tar han her med meg. Og du har helt rett, Tim! Den største sjansen du hadde til å vinne en andel av Jungelens hjerte forsvinner med meg.»

Tiger-Tim bare stirret på ham en stund. Så sukket han, som om han allerede kjedet seg. «La dem gå.»

Mennene hans senket øyeblikkelig våpnene og flintskallen rygget unna, slik at de fikk fritt leide ut. Langemann plukket med seg frakken og hatten på veien, men puttet ikke kniven tilbake i støvelen før de var vel ute.

De ble stående på gaten utenfor litt, som for å hente seg inn. Langemann kunne kjenne kapteinens raseri vibrere i luften mellom dem. Han var ganske sint selv også, når alt kom til alt. Her var to ulike spor løpt tørre på mindre enn et døgn, og selvsagt var det alltid irriterende når andre ikke viste dem respekten de fortjente. _Den sorte dame_s mannskap var i en klasse for seg, det burde være opplagt for de fleste. Det var noe arrogant ved den måten de alle likevel så ut til å ignorere det på.

Baltazar forholdt seg helt rolig og ga ingen tegn til å ville stikke av. Han sto der som en kuet skolegutt, og gløttet bare forsiktig opp da Langemann kikket på ham, avventende.

Langemann flyttet blikket over på kapteinen. Armene hans hadde falt ned langs siden, hendene knytet seg fremdeles, men ikke lenger fullt så hardt. Han tok sjansen på å hoppe i det. «Tilbake til kartene?»

Sabeltann trakk pusten, dypt og raskt. «Hva annet alternativ har vi?» murret han. «Det eneste jeg fikk ut av dette besøket var jo en dyr matros.» Han gestikulerte mot Baltazar.

Langemann hevet brynene. «Du har tenkt å beholde ham?»

«Jeg betalte ti pesos for ham!» utbrøt kapteinen. «I det minste kan jeg vel få litt arbeidskraft ut av det.» Han henvendte seg til Baltazar og spurte på spansk: «For du kan vel arbeide, selv om du er taus som en østers?»

Baltazar nikket.

«Kjøpe et menneske? Er vi der nå?»

Det var en gang Langemann aldri ville ha stilt kapteinen slike spørsmål, men noe hadde endret seg mellom dem de senere årene. Tidens tann hadde slipt ned alle skarpe kanter. Han våget mer, kritiserte tydeligere, fordi relasjonen føltes stødigere. Som blant gamle venner.

Sabeltann reagerte heller ikke med sinne, mer med undring. «Ser du slik på det?»

«Hvordan skal jeg ellers se på det? Du ga Tiger-Tim penger og du fikk en mann. Jeg har ikke fått med meg at han har blitt spurt. Er ikke det kjøp og salg av et menneske, kanskje? Er ikke det slaveri? Og du vet hva jeg synes om slaveri.»

Sabeltann studerte ham et sekund eller to. Så snudde han seg mot Baltazar og prøvde seg på engelsk denne gangen. «Er du ute etter jobb? Det er plass på skuta mi, men du er fri til å gå hvis du heller vil det. Greit?»

Baltazar kikket opp og nikket igjen.

«Så du forstår engelsk, altså? Bra.» Kapteinen smalnet blikket. «Møt opp på kaia i morgen tidlig hvis du er interessert. Men om Tiger-Tim tror han kan snike en spion om bord på _Den sorte dame _på dette viset, tar han feil. Har du den slags hensikter, vil jeg finne ut av det. Vær du sikker!»

Baltazar nikket igjen. Så slo han blikket ned og tuslet bort.

Kapteinen så ham gå med et mistroisk blikk. Så sukket han igjen. «Kom, Langemann. Tilbake til kartene.»


	3. Tredje kapittel

_**Tredje kapittel**_

Med unntak av Marianne og hennes _Røde lanterne, _var det ikke mye ved Port Providence Langemann egentlig likte. Han foretrakk Tortuga. Hun hadde denne fargerike blandingen av folkeslag og kulturer han likte så godt, og som denne havna enn så lenge ikke kunne skilte med. Port Providence var i all hovedsak hvitt og europeisk, om det nå ikke akkurat var sine beste barn Europa hadde sendt dit, og tilforlatelig likt de mer lugubre delene av byer som Rotterdam og Le Havre. Med andre ord lite særegen. Men Tortuga var ikke lenger det fristedet for pirater som hun en gang hadde vært, oversvømt av den britiske marinen som hun var, og hovedtyngden av de mer lyssky forretningene var i full fart i ferd med å forflytte seg hit. Kulturblandingen ville nok komme, den også, med tiden. Han fikk trøste seg med det. Dessuten var det her han hadde møtt Rosa for aller første gang. Det var da noe.

Han tok en slurk av kaffen og rynket på nesa over hvor lunken den var blitt. Morgener kunne være overraskende kalde, selv i det nordlige Karibien. Han tømte restene ut over relingen, og blikket hans fant samtidig Pinky, som var i ferd med å sope landgangen fri for sand. Port Providence var en av få fribyer med dypvannshavn, slik at de for en gangs skyld kunne legge til helt inne ved kaia. Se, det var en annen ting han likte ved stedet! Det kom seg.

Synet av Pinky fylte ham derimot med en følelse av anger og skam. Anger over alle forspilte sjanser, skam fordi han også følte et underliggende sinne. Ikke rettet mot Pinky – for all del, han hadde ingen grunn til å være sint på Pinky! – men mot omstendighetene. De burde ha snakket sammen, han visste det. Ordentlig. Om det som hadde skjedd på Gral. Gutten fikk stadig mer grep om ting. Det hadde han ettertrykkelig vist der. Han ble eldre, tretten nå, og klokere. Ikke at han noensinne hadde vært en dumrian, men det var tross alt lettere å avlede et barn. Han burde få vite. Han fortjente å vite.

Langemann hadde vært nær ved å fortelle ham det da han ga Pinky Dagmars medaljong. Pinky hadde stillferdig studert tegningene av sine foreldre en stund, og Langemann hadde bestemt seg for å fortelle sannheten om Morgan straks det ventede spørsmålet kom. Men Pinky spurte ikke. Han sa bare takk og puttet medaljongen i skipskista si. Så Langemann hadde likevel holdt munn, og skånt ham (og like mye seg selv), slik han alltid hadde gjort.

Pinky hadde smakt litt på navnet sitt også. «Så jeg er Jack,» sa han, og var stille litt før han la til: «Dere kan fortsette å kalle meg Pinky.» Så nevnte han ikke dét mer heller.

Og likevel lå det noe uforløst mellom dem. Alle de usagte ordene lå der, stablet oppå hverandre som en mur, og blokkerte. I spesielt melankolske stunder som denne kunne Langemann tenke at Pinky var i ferd med å gli fra ham, slik Morgan i sin tid hadde gjort, og den tanken fylte ham med slik sorg og skrekk at han trodde han skulle sprenges.

Denne gangen fikk han heldigvis tildelt en livline, i form av kaptein Sabeltann og en kaffekanne som i samme øyeblikk sluttet seg til ham der på poopdekket. Takknemlig rakte han fram koppen, vel så mye for distraksjonen som for kaffen, og det gikk en stund før noen av dem sa noe.

«Vi kan like gjerne dra hjem.» Det var kapteinen som tok ordet først. «Legge nye planer derfra. Vel så bra det som å seile rundt på måfå og bruke opp forsyninger. Og mannskapet har vel folk de… savner.»

Langemann smilte litt. Det var seks uker siden de sist hadde vært innom Abra Havn, langt i fra det lengste toktet de hadde hatt. Mannskapet ville nok likevel ikke protestere på en avstikker hjem, til tross for manglende suksess. Å se Rosa igjen hadde vært fint. Varmen fra Marianne, kortvarig som den var, var allerede borte, og den kunne uansett ikke sammenlignes med henne. «Vi er klare til å kaste loss når du vil, kæpten.»

Mesteparten av mannskapet var allerede om bord og syslet med sine forefallende plikter. En liten håndfull hadde landlov fremdeles, men det burde ikke være for vanskelig å få samlet dem. Noen av dem hadde ikke kommet lenger enn til det nærmeste vertshuset. Langemann kunne se dem herfra, sittende rundt bordene ute i morgensolen.

Så fikk han øye på noe annet. «Kæpten,» sa han igjen og dultet i Sabeltann med albuen.

Baltazar sto inne på kaia, bærende på en liten sekk, og så like fortapt og forvirret ut som dagen i forveien. Han kastet små, raske gløtt rundt seg, på livet og viraken, men ga foreløpig ingen tegn til å ville komme nærmere.

«Ser man det,» mumlet kapteinen og ledet an ned trappene og i land. Spanjolen så opp først da de nærmet seg. Blikket var stødigere enn ventet, men kuet og avventende. Han var åpenbart ikke ute etter bråk.

«Så du er kommet for å ta hyre?» gryntet Sabeltann, som for å få en bekreftelse, noe han også fikk i form av et nikk. «Og du er innforstått med hva du begir deg utpå? Dette er ikke hvilken som helst skute og jeg er ikke hvilken som helst kaptein. Mønstrer du på her, mønstrer du ikke _av, _hvis du skjønner hva jeg mener.»

Baltazar blunket ikke engang, og Langemann fikk en følelse av at mannen allerede hadde sett så mye djevelskap at ingenting lenger kunne skremme ham.

Sabeltann var uansett tilfreds. «Noen spesielle ferdigheter jeg burde vite om?»

Baltazar så seg rundt. Så rakte han ut en arm og rettet pekefingeren mot en av kanonene.

«Ah, kanonér.» Sabeltann snudde seg tilbake mot skuta. «Benjamin!»

Langemann hørte beskjeden bli videresendt og noen få strakser etterpå dukket deres hengslete kanonmester opp øverst på landgangen. «Ai, kæpten?»

«Dette er Baltazar,» sa Sabeltann og pekte med tommelen. «Han kan kanoner. Sett ham i arbeid.»

«Ai, ai, kæpten.»

Baltazar steg om bord _Den sorte dame _på Benjamins signal, med nedslått blikk, som om han gikk til sin egen henrettelse, helt resignert og avfunnet med sin skjebne. Langemann så ham passere med undring og uro, og kapteinen ristet lett på hodet. «Hank inn etternølerne, Langemann. Vi drar.»

* * *

Pinky så på sine foreldre igjen. Han hadde hentet fram medaljongen fra kista og satt seg i det svinnende lyset fra den ene vindusgluggen, påpasselig med å ikke vekke for mye oppsikt blant de få som befant seg her nede i banjeren sammen med ham. Nattevakten lå i køyene sine, de skulle snart opp og i arbeid og snek til seg så mange minutter på øyet de overhode kunne. Pinky burde hvilt, han også, men kunne ikke. Han hadde ikke sovet ordentlig siden Gral. Tankene holdt ham våken, og nå var det ikke lenger spørsmålene som plaget ham, men svarene.

Han så på moren sin først. Ikke fordi han nødvendigvis var mest nysgjerrig på henne, men fordi det gjorde minst vondt. Hun hadde aldri opptatt ham så mye, fordi han tidlig hadde forstått at ingen andre visste mer enn ham selv når det gjaldt henne. Han følte ingen lengsel nå heller, bare fred. Det var godt med et ansikt.

Han lot nesten motvillig blikket gli over på den andre tegningen. Hele livet hadde han levd blant folk som hadde kjent Morgan: kapteinen, Langemann, Rosa, Oliver, Pelle og Pysa… De hadde gitt ham smuler, små glimt av en mann han aldri helt kunne nå, men som likevel var for nær til å bare være en tegning i en medaljong. Det var så mye de hadde skjult for ham, så mye de hadde pakket inn i blankpolerte fortellinger og avledninger. Ikke av uvilje, han forsto det nå, men av skånsel.

«Er det folka dine?»

Pinky kvapp. Han hadde ikke hørt Benjamin nærme seg, og så brått opp på ham med dunkende hjerte. Så mye for årvåkenhet. Tenk om det hadde vært Langemann!

«Ikke meningen å forstyrre,» sa Benjamin mildt, men han skjulte nysgjerrigheten dårlig og la hodet på skakke for å se medaljongen bedre. Pinky lot ham få den, og da lo han. «Så dette er Morgan? Jeg skjønner hva de mener nå, du er jo som snytt ut av nesa på ham. Ingen grunn til å tvile på dét farskapet, Pinkygutt. Jeg mener, det har jo alltid vært åpenbart at du ikke er Langemanns.»

«Langemann har vært mer far for meg enn Morgan har!» svarte Pinky, skarpere enn han hadde tenkt det.

Benjamin så avvæpnende på ham. «Jaja, men utfra hva jeg har hørt var han en solid type, denne faren din.» Han slapp medaljongen tilbake ned i Pinkys hender. «Det var ikke min. Så pris deg lykkelig, du, som har hatt to av dem i livet ditt.»

_Du skulle bare visst, _tenkte Pinky, men Benjamin visste vel. _Alle _visste jo. Morgan var ikke solid, han var en tyv! Og ikke bare det, men den verste sorten, nemlig en tyv som stjal fra tyver. En forræder og en sviker. Om ikke den stormen hadde knust skuta hans mot skjærene utenfor Gral, hadde kapteinen fått ham henrettet, og Pinky hadde vært akkurat like farløs. Så hva var poenget med alt sammen?

Han hadde tenkt at han skulle snakke med Langemann om det. Fortelle ham at han skjønte sammenhengen nå, at fosterfaren ikke behøvde lyve for ham mer. Det hadde kanskje gjort ting lettere. Men enn så lenge hadde han ikke fått seg til det. Han ville egentlig ikke. Langemann hadde holdt ham i mørket så lenge, han fortjente å få sitte litt ute i kulden selv også.

Benjamin hadde åpnet sin egen skipskiste og tatt ut fela. Han satt der på kne, med instrumentet i hendene, som om han forsiktig avveide mulighetene. Et håp ble tent i Pinky, og samtidig et stikk av dårlig samvittighet og en aldri så liten redsel for å slukke denne lille flammen igjen. Benjamin hadde sine egne sorger, og de var større, nyere og råere enn hans.

«Skal du synge i kveld?» våget han seg til å spørre. Benjamin hadde ikke sunget siden Odin forsvant. Det var riktignok bare tre uker siden, men en hel liten evighet for de som var så vant til musikken og festen og humøret han spredte rundt seg.

Benjamin sukket. «Jeg er… jeg vet ikke.»

«Det trenger ikke være en glad sang,» presset Pinky. «Du kan synge den om Jimmy.»

Han gikk nærmere og snappet fela ut av Benjamins hender da han gjorde tegn til å ville legge den tilbake på plass. Benjamin protesterte i det minste ikke. «Mat først,» sa han bare.

Skalken hadde allerede halt den store gryta si ut fra byssa og flere begynte å trekke ned i banjeren for å spise. Benjamin fylte opp en ekstra bolle og gikk motsatt vei, opp og ut på dekk, og Pinky fulgte etter ham. Hav og himmel lå badet i det rødlige kveldslyset. Det var en uvanlig vindstille kveld også, noe som hadde irritert kapteinen om de hadde hatt det travelt, men som nå som de var på vei hjemover, virket å være helt akseptabelt. Sabeltann var for øvrig ikke å se, og ikke Langemann heller, så de hadde vel trukket seg tilbake til lugaren.

Benjamin gikk langs relingen på hoveddekket og dukket inn under bakkdekket mot frontkanonene i baugen. Den nye fyren, som han introduserte for Pinky som Baltazar, satt der og kveilet sammen rep, og reagerte først da Benjamin holdt den ene suppebollen fram under nesetippen hans. «Kveldsmat,» erklærte han og Baltazar tok imot med like lite liv og entusiasme som han utviste for alt annet. «Ikke spør meg hvorfor verdens mektigste pirat må nøye seg med verdens verste kokk, men det har vi altså,» fortsatte Benjamin ærlig. «Det lukter forjævlig og det smaker enda verre, men man venner seg til det. Bare,» han veivet fingeren i en sirkelbevegelse over bollen, «prøv å unngå de grønne greiene.»

Han dyttet fram en liten kasse med foten sin og satte seg der. Pinky slo seg ned på en taukveil. Etter vel to og et halvt år hadde han lært at den beste måten å opprettholde den skjøre illusjonen om at maten var spiselig på, var å ikke se på den mens man fortærte den. Han kikket derfor bort på Baltazar i stedet, og så at mannen hadde festet blikket på fela han hadde båret med seg ut. Uttrykket i øynene var det samme som Sabeltann fikk når han stirret på gull.

«Vil du låne den?» spurte Pinky og rakte den fram, og Baltazar satte fort suppebollen fra seg og tok imot instrumentet. Skyggen av et smil gled over leppene hans og han la straks fiolinen mot haka og dro buen prøvende over strengene. Han skar en grimase av den skarpe lyden.

«Den er nok litt ustemt, ja,» sa Benjamin og rørte rundt i suppa si med en finger. Heller ikke han fikk noe særlig respons, Baltazar ga seg bare til å vri på stemmeskruene. Maten hadde mistet sin appell, i den grad den noensinne hadde hatt noen, og de andre to ble bare sittende og se på sin nye skipskamerat med utilslørt fascinasjon.

«Jeg visste ikke at vi trengte en ny kanonér,» sa Pinky.

«Det gjør vi ikke heller,» bekreftet Benjamin. «Men han kan visstnok veien til Jungelens hjerte, hørte jeg Langemann si.»

Pinky så overrasket på ham. «Den digre rubinen?»

«Stor som en manns knyttneve,» nikket Benjamin og holdt opp sin egen som referanse. «Enda en av disse mange skattene som alle har hørt om, men ingen har sett. Bortsett fra han her da, angivelig.»

«Er det sant?» spurte Pinky, denne gangen henvendt til Baltazar. «Har du sett Jungelens hjerte?»

Han fikk ikke noe svar. Baltazar enten hørte ham ikke eller ignorerte ham, fullstendig oppslukt av sitt. Han minnet Pinky om Odin, som også hadde vært rar og fjern og innesluttet, og da var det ikke så vanskelig å forstå hvorfor Benjamin tilsynelatende følte slik omsorg for ham.

Kanonmesteren så ned på sin egen mat og sukket tungt. «Det blir nok ikke noe synging, Pinky,» sa han. «Jeg er ikke i humør.»

Pinky sukket han også, innvendig, men ville ikke mase. Han knep øynene igjen, la bollekanten mot leppene og forsøkte seg på en liten slurk. Smaken traff ham som en slegge, slik den alltid gjorde. Han hørte Benjamin banne lavt ved siden av seg og åpnet øynene tidsnok til å se ham sette suppa bort. «Jeg er ikke desperat nok ennå.»

Baltazar la brått fela mot haka igjen og begynte å spille. Tonene var definitivt renere nå, om ikke helt, og Benjamins øyebryn krøp oppover i en gledelig overrasket mine. Musikken, en noe sørgmodig melodi Pinky ikke hadde hørt før, fanget også snart oppmerksomheten til de andre ute på dekk, og de stakk hodene fram fra bak master og seil og hoiet og klappet. Baltazar smilte plutselig og så på Benjamin. Han slo to fingre lett mot leppene sine og pekte på ham.

«Nei, nei,» sa Benjamin.

«Jo, syng,» nikket Pinky ivrig.

«Syng, Benny!» bifalt Claes fra riggen over dem.

Da sukket Benjamin igjen, men det var et ettergivende sukk denne gangen, og Pinky kjente en plutselig glede eksplodere i brystet. Og mens solen forsvant i havet, nattevakten fant postene sine, og Benjamin sang om Jimmy og Baltazars fele varsomt fant den samme melodien, tenkte han at kanskje, kanskje ville ting ordne seg likevel.

Kanskje lå det ennå en drøm der, et sted i den glødende horisonten.


End file.
